ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball: My Story
Dragon Ball: MS (My Story) follows the story of Hoodie and his friends, during their lifes. Part 1 Prolouge- 'Hoodie stared down. He had finally done it. Smiling, he walked away. It felt like centuries ago, when he first donned his gi. But how did it all start? '''Part 1- Escape. ' Hoodie ran. He didn't know where, only that he had to escape. Why? Because he had cheated Death. Running, fatigued, he decided to do an risky move. He ran towards an building, used an ki blast to propel himself upward. Behind him, the creature screamed, and unleashed tentacles, making them go through the building, aiming to make the building collapse. However, he failed, as Hoodie had gotten an head start. The creature teleported. Suddenly appearing infront of Hoodie, The creature snarled, slashing with his claws. "Stay away, you FREAK!!!" Hoodie shouted, firing an Critical Surge against the Creature. The Creature was unharmed, and grabbed Hoodie. "I said, stay back!!!" Hoodie screamed, and managed to get the creature's grip to loosen. Hoodie felt himself falling backwards. He had been pushed down from the building. However, something happened. Instead of hitting the hard ground, he found himself falling through an lined orange corridor. Hoodie screamed, but nothing was heard. He found himself awakening sometime later, on an beach. His clothes were damaged, and he managed to get up. His head dizzy, he walked, sometimes about to fall. Where was he? The beach had something odd about it. The beach was filled with sand, but the sand weighed much. There was stone blocks sticking up from the sand, and some of them were stuck in walls. He walked forward. He came to an giant portal. Touching it, he felt coldness. Nothing else, but coldness. Deciding to go into it, he did. He was surrounded by an dazzeling light. '''Part 2- Awakening. He opened his eyes. Now he was outside an stone castle. Shaking his head, he went inside the castle. He found himself in an dark and damp hall, with cracks on the walls and the floor. He looked to his right, and saw an stair. After deciding that the only way out was through the stair, he went up the stair. Exhausted, he heard an crumbling sound from upwards. Hoodie looked up. A piece of the roof had fallen! It was about to fall on him when it suddenly exploded. Looking at the direction of the blast, he saw an man. The person who had fired the blast walked towards him. Hoodie remained cautious, and still hadn't lowered his guard. Hoodie studied the person. He wore a green and black gi, and had a goatee. The person was maybe four years older than Hoodie, who was 13. "Relax kid, I won't hurt ya." His voice was raspy, and his eyes gleamed with light. "Who're you?" Hoodie asked, lightning the room with a ki ball. "I'm Tepez." "Tepez?" "Yup." "So, what are you here for?" "Me? I live here!" Tepez said, chuckling a bit. He made a sweping motion with his hand, indicating that the island was property of his. "So, how did ya came here?" "I don't know....I just came...." "Well, anyways, ya're a visitor, so I'll give you a place to slag on, and some food." "Really? Thanks." "No mention." Hoodie followed Tepez, and they came to a rocky beach. "This is it?" Hoodie asked, a bit sceptical. "What?! No! Did ya really think this is it?" Tepez touched a rock, and the ground seemingly sank down. When they had reached their destination, Tepez and Hoodie got off, and the ground went up again. "Why do you have such advanced defense mechanics?" "Loxär." "What?!" "Loxär. Loh-xaehr" "What's that?" "Nasty stuff. Claim they come for knowledge." "What's so bad about that?" "Their idea of knowledge is to take over this island, and then the world." "Oh. Well, why aren't they here?" "I'm the guardian of the island. They have to kill me before doin' somethin'." They had reached a circular room, glowing with strange lines and made from some Obsidian-like material. "Whoa." "That's what I said as well." "What do you mean?" "I haven't been stayin' here all time, ya know..." "Oh, right." "This is the core of the island. Those darn Loxär would give anything to get in here." "So..." "How did you come here?" Hoodie telled the story, and Tepez looked more and more worried. "And that's pretty much it" "Hmm...this Rahanjar seems invinsible." "He is." "Well, there's one thing. The Impaler." "The Impaler?" "The Legendary Sword. Rumors said that it would be on this island." "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Hoodie rose, and was about to leave when Tepez said "No! We'll go tomorrow!!" "Why?" "Because then we'll be rested, and the Loxär will be asleep." "B-b-but...Okay." Tepez smiled. "Trust me, Hoods. This Rahanjar will be defeated." Hoodie returned the smile. The following day, the two set off. After walking a bit, Tepez suddenly stopped Hoodie,. "What?" "There's...something. RUN!!!" "Wha--WHOA!!!" Hoodie shouted, as a ki blast hitted a wall behind him. Trivia *If you flip the O and Ä in Loxär, it becomes Läxor, Swedish for homework. Category:Page added by AssassinHood Category:Story invented by AssassinHood Category:Fan Fiction